


100 Hetalian NSFW Prompts

by loveglasses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 NSFW Prompts Challenge, Multi, Not Historically or Actually Accurate whoops, Requests, i will do more, this is not all of the ships i have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: Hello! I was inspired by belspam (she orphaned her work) , but she doesn't update anymore, and I want to do this!Requests are allowed.Not done in order.List of ships for chapters:DenNor/NorDen : 3PruCan : 2RusAme/RoAme : 4RusInd/RoIn : 1





	1. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day of a world meeting and almost nothing could go worse for Ivan. Good thing Ivan's got Anil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hATE this name but india = anil patel

(3rd Person Limited : Ivan)  
This was not Ivan's day.

The topic was climate change, and Russia had been pressured to do more things, even though he was, very closely, following the guidelines set by Francis in the agreement.

Alfred had been whining all day about his boss. God, if Alfred wanted someone to complain about, he should meet Ivan's boss.  
The meeting was extremely boring. Why did he have to bear through it?

His beautiful Anil sat next to him, comforting Ivan with every brush of his (Anil's) hand against Ivan's arm, looking at him with nothing but love in those deep brown eyes.  
Ivan didn't deserve this. He was a monster, a freak. He did not deserve whatever love was given to him.

Eventually, it was Anil's turn. They were going by alphabetic order on each country.

"Although my country produces large amounts of carbon dioxide, my country is also only the 128th most polluting in the world. I am attempting to get laws which would get rid of major carbon dioxide productions, however, I demand all of you do more. Especially you, America. Your country is considering pulling out of the Paris Climate Deal, which would catastrophically outbalance the things other countries have done. You are the number one carbon dioxide polluter. And your country is pulling out of it for "jobs," Anil said, before getting interrupted by Alfred.

"I didn't pick my boss, OK? Were it up to me, I would love to be with Obama until he dies! Or, at least, for one more term," Alfred said.

"America, get out. It's still India's turn," Ludwig said to Alfred. "Continue," Ludwig said to Anil.

"Thank you. As I was saying, all of you need to do more. Multiple laws are pending in India, and one is being voted on next week. Anyone who can help us would be highly appreciated," Anil said. 

Anil continued on with his speech. Ivan listened eagerly to all of it, however he was thinking about something else.

**timeskip to after ivan's speech i researched too much**

Ivan and Anil were walking out of the meeting hand in hand. They were boyfriends but they hadn't done much past holding hands. 

"Anil, do you mind?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Mind if what, priya?" Anil asked.

"If I do this," Ivan said.  
  


It was entirely on impulse. There wasn't anything he could do. Anil went into the kiss, his mouth wanting more. 

Ivan and Anil fought. Their tongues fought for dominance, but it was so hard. 

Their bodies fighting for both more of this desperate feeling and oxygen, they let go.

"Ya nye magu zhit byes tyebya," Ivan said. Somehow, Anil understood him. 

"Main tumse bahut ishq kartha hoon," Anil replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the fluff in the first chapter. But, this is a warning, this is not for the faint of heart.  
> priya = darling (Hindi)  
> Ya nye magu zhit' byes tyebya = I can't live without you (Russian)  
> Main tumse bahut ishq kartha hoon = I love you very much (Hindi)  
> Well, I got these off of websites. Tell me if they're wrong.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... do you wanna do it?" Canada asked nervously.  
> "Only if you do, birdie," Prussia said.  
> Awkward First Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! As always, I want requests. :D  
> Also, I don't think you'll need this but...  
> Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt  
> Canada = Matthew Williams  
> NO ACCENTS. I just really don't want to write them. It's too inconvenient.  
> 3rd person Limited towards Prussia. Damn I love 3rd person limited.

"I guess..." Matthew said. 

 "Then, shall we get started, mein Prinzessin?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," Matthew replied definitively. 

Matthew lays on the bed. 

"Should I strip?" Matthew asked.

"Ja, that would be nice," Gilbert answered.   
  
Matthew took off his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, while looking Gilbert in the eyes. God, that made Gil hard.

Matthew had nothing underneath his shirt, surprisingly. Gil waited for Matthew to strip his pants, oh dear god. 

All he had on were boxers and fluffy socks.

He started teasingly taking those off.

"Nein, Mattie. Those are too cute to go, and they wash and keep their fluffiness anyvays," Gilbert interrupted.

Mattie took his boxers off.

God, from that cute face to that pale neck to those cute pecs. From his lean stomach to down south. From his thighs to his toes.

Mattie was absolutely amazing. 

Gilbert vocalized that.

"Thank you very much, Gil," Matthew replies.

Gilbert decided to do the simplest thing, kiss Matthew.

Matthew's mouth was so beautiful, holy shit, how was he ever going to last?

Matthew eventually tapped Gil's back. a sign he was losing oxygen and desperately needed to breathe. 

"Anyways, you have way too many clothes on, Gil, how about you take some off, eh?" Matthew questioned in an unexpected burst of confidence. 

Gil took all his top layers off so he became shirtless. 

"I know this is killing you just as much as it's killing me. C'mon Gil, it won't hurt. Look at me, eh?" Matthew asked.

Gil rolled his eyes and took all of his clothes off, his so called "5 meters" springing to life. In fact, it was not 5 meters, because that's taller than Gilbert. 

"Alright, so, how do we do this?" Gil asked.

"Touch me, Gil," Mattie answered breathlessly.   
  
Gil started with innocent enough touches, and then stopped at Matthew's neck, and went down to his chest. He knew Matthew's neck was too sensitive, and would feel like it was choked. 

He saw something on Matthew's pectorals, and touched it.

Matthew moaned like a whore. 

He decided to keep touching it, and start sucking on it, because it started to look so attractive, and Matthew was so enjoying this, by the guess of Matthew's moaning and his friend down (currently) on his stomach. 

"Ah! Gil, keep doing that."   
  
Then, Gil started stroking Matthew down there.

Mattie bucked into his hand.

"Eager, aren't we?" Gil asked 

"God, yes," Matthew answered.

"Keep up, mein Schatz," Gil said.  
  
**timeskip because i am a lazy person**

**also i'm listening to it's from japan on loop so i'm smiling like a crazy lunatic**

It was almost time. Gilbert had prepped Matthew.

Gil then slathered his dick with lube, making sure to get a lot so it wouldn't hurt for Matthew.

"I'm ready," Matthew lightly whispered, more so than usual. 

"It might be slightly painful, but if it is, tell me, and I'll pull out," Gilbert said.

"OK, I will," Matthew replied.  
Gil pushed the head into Matthew's (still) tight entrance. 

Matthew moaned. "I feel so full already," he admitted in somewhat shame.

Gil then pushed the rest in a confident motion.

Matthew screamed in ecstasy, his head thrown back, his fingers somewhat digging into Gilbert's back.  
Gilbert loved every single moment of it. 

 "Move Gil, I need you to move," Mattie suddenly said.  
GIlbert obliged, and slowly went back in. 

He then started to gain more confident, eventually slamming in.   
Matthew had no chance, Gilbert thought.

Then he came. 

"Gil~!" he screamed, like the throat raw kind of screaming. 

"Ooh, that's hot. Gotta make you scream more often," Gil said, chuckling.

"Shuddup," Matthew replies bashfully.

Matthew moved down. 

"You haven't come yet, and I'm going to make you feel good," Matthew said. 

He then caught the head of Gil's dick in his mouth, making Gil moan in surprise.

He went further, until all of it was in his mouth.  
Matthew was nearly choking, Gil could tell.   
  
Gil came, then quickly pulled out.

  
"Gott, am I hurting you? Was I hurting you? I'm so sorry..." Gil rambled.

"I'm fine," Matthew whispered. 

 

* * *

 

"And that was our first time!" Gil said happily to his friends.   
  


Matthew was hiding his face in his sweatshirt. He was  _so_ going to get Gil for this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I didn't want Canada to speak French, I'm too lazy to use a translator more than I actually need to. (I hate disrespecting a language using Google Translate, and I'm too lazy to Reverso all the time.)  
> prinzessin = princess  
> schatz = cutie
> 
> Also, cut me some slack. This is only the second smut I've written and the first one was over a year ago.  
> AND ALSO SORRY FOR NOT FREAKING UPDATING ASDFGHJKL I FEEL HORRIBLE
> 
>  
> 
> If you comment a Boyf riends smut fic, your request may be done sooner btw...  
> And/or Meggy.  
> Or RusInd. Or maybe HongIce or DenNor.  
> (Boyf riends isn't that hard tbh there's like more than 2000 fics on here and that's not an exaggeration.)  
> Translations are all German.  
> Prinzessin = princess (kinda obvious but)  
> Ja = Yes


	3. While One of Them is on the Phone (DenNor/NorDen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas knew Matthias was crazy, but not this crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o O F  
> Norway’s POV  
> This is probably gonna be really bad...  
> Anyways, for my songfic people, finally found the song I'm going to do for my next fic! Be proud. :)  
> (EVERY WORD IN THIS FIC THAT IS A DIFFERENT LANGUAGES IS GOOGLE TRANSLATE PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I'M USING THE WRONG WORD)  
> I actually wrote some of this on my flipphone, so I'm writing this chapter as quick as I can so my mom doesn't discover it...  
> For the wonderful .HETALIA2017 on Wattpad, and @Anime4life on here.

Lukas was in ecstasy. He bounced up and down on Matthias, and moaned at being filled up.

Then, Lukas's cell phone rang.

"Ignore it, it's probably spam," Matthias said.

"From the government?" Lukas asked.

Matthias snorted. "You have a special ringtone for government calls?"

"No, I have x-ray vision," Lukas said sarcastically.

Matthias looked in awe at Lukas. "Lukie, wow! I never thought countries were able to do that! Why didn't you tell me for so long?" he asked.

Lukas sighed. "No shit I didn't tell you, because I was being sarcastic. Yes, you enormous dolt, I have a special ringtone for government calls. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's definitely not a problem, in fact that's smart. I should try that. And babe?" he said.   
  
"Yes?" Lukas asked.  
  
"I have this crazy idea and..." Matthias said...

... before Lukas cut him off. "Hell no," Lukas interjected. 

"Hear me out, that would be enough?" Matthias asked, with puppy eyes.

"Fine," Lukas answered. 

"So I could give you oral while you are on the phone with your boss?" Matthias suggested.

"OK, I guess that's fine," Lukas accepted.

Lukas picked up his phone, and Matthias got a Lego.  
  
"What's the Lego for, you kinky fuck?" Lukas asked.

"That would hurt, and that's for in case you are making too many moans. Blame it on pain because of the Lego!" Matthias answered cheerfully.

"Huh," Lukas said.

Lukas dialed the government. 

"Bondevik here. The boss called for me," Lukas said.

"OK, I will get you to her in a few minutes," the clearly bored phone operator said.

Lukas got in his last few moans during the waiting elevator music.

"Yes, Matt, yes!" he screamed.

The elevator music stopped afterwards.

"Hello Lukas, how are you doing? How's your vacation?" Ms. Solberg questioned.

"Are there any government emergencies? I'm doing fine, my vacation's doing the same. How are you doing?" Lukas said. Straight to the point.

"No, thankfully. And thank you dear, I'm doing fine," Ms. Solberg answered.

"OK, we're heading to the grocery store soon, can we talk later?" Lukas asked.

"Yes, we can, sweetheart. Talk to you later!" Ms. Solberg said.  
Lukas ended the call.

"Let's continue where we left off," Lukas said seductively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you it was not great!  
>  Also, I'm Hamilton trash. Comment if you can see the reference!  
>  Erna Solberg (Ms. Solberg) is the current Prime Minister of Norway.  
> 


	4. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred was extremely bored. He wasn't paying attention to whatever the hell was going on in the meeting room right now. He casually doodled in his sketchbook that he brought to the meeting to sate his boredom. He needed to add one final detail to the sketch he was making. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy late ass chapter number four  
> this is technically prompt 35 but eh  
> requested by : .gagel_axzel on ao3  
> thank you for requesting  
> there's profanity but you're reading a book of smut so i really shouldn't warn you about that  
> that's hypocritical if i should  
> also  
> master kink from alfred  
> just  
> a warning  
> the names are canon so you should know their human names  
> correction from the last chapter :  
> i am probably going to rename the characters  
> denmark is now magnus densen  
> norway is still lukas bondevik, for now  
> but i'm not editing the last chapter just in case there's some people who don't watch hetafacts  
> pls watch hetafacts

 

He let out a gasp. It wasn't every day when you felt a hand touching, well, now, massaging your thigh in a fucking world meeting. He immediately started focusing on the hand, it was his only link to the world around him.

And then the hand stopped.

  
Why? What the hell? Alfred continued drawing. But the hand was back, and moving closer and closer to the crotch of his pants, and Alfred dropped his pen, and just succumbed to the feeling. The hand was his lifeline, the only thing he could do was focus on the hand. It was rubbing at the crotch of pants, purposely trying to get his dick to rise.

And, boy, did it succeed. Alfred felt his pants get tighter, coincidentally, no, definitely not coincidentally, at the crotch.

Shit. He was fucked. Well, figuratively. Not literally. Otherwise, that would be awkward. He tried to look around and find who the hand belonged to. To his left, an empty chair. He looked to his right. Ivan was smiling. A hand was under the table.

"Germany!" Alfred called.

Germany looked up. "State your cause for interrupting the meeting, America," he said calmly, well as calmly as you could when you're trying not to explode.

"Can we adjourn the meeting?" Alfred pleaded. Yes, he pleaded. He needed a break, he needed to confront Ivan.

"Why, yes. What a good idea," Germany answered, as if drugged. Was he drugged? Or was he just sleep deprived? These were personal questions Alfred did not want to ask right now. 

Soon, every country in the meeting left the room. It wasn't that many, just a casual G20 summit that the countries had been forced to go to. 

"Ivan?" Alfred asked.

"Meet me tonight, slut," Ivan sneered,

Alfred could get his cock rising at that.

"Yes, master," Alfred replied.

"Use that tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this took a while to get inspiration.  
> hope you like it!  
> anyways requests down in the comments!!!  
> the hand sounds like a horror movie  
> whoops tm  
> errr....  
> feel free to imagine what happened that night  
> yada yada yada, too short i know


	5. Writing Smut Fics About Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino knew this was going to be a fucking stupid idea. But, Antonio, that stupid shit with a good ass, suggested it, and there was no way that Lovino was getting out of this now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Human! AU)  
> damn ok so this was NOT a request, i just need to get another chapter out  
> alright so the reason it took me so long is because i think i was trying to save my work?  
> but? i didn't? so i tried to finish this in like two actual sessions even though i spent wAY LONGER than that  
> i probably have 14 total drafts on this?? (idk just a guess)  
> i'm also working on a TON of other shit  
> anyways!  
> romano - lovino  
> spain - antonio  
> yes i have seen my hetafacts about 'lovino's probably a nickname'  
> but  
> hima said it so  
> fucking enjoy it ok

"God, this better be good," Lovino said, twisting his (noncurl) hair around his finger.

"Well, you're first," Antonio said nonchalantly. 

"Seriously?" Lovino screamed. His face was a worthy opponent to the shade of the tomatoes out in the fields. 

"Yup! This better get me off," Antonio replied. Now Lovino's face beat any competition of mere tomatoes. 

Antonio noticed Lovino's hesitance. Instead of being a normal, supportive boyfriend... well, fuck it, a normal, supportive boyfriend wouldn't have suggested this. But instead of being nice and supportive like Antonio SHOULD'VE been, he teased Lovino even more.

"Lovi! Are you too shy? I'll just read it for you!" Antonio said.

"Stronzo!" Lovino nearly screamed. "I'll fucking read it to you. And no masturbating!" 

_Antonio was with Lovino on a Saturday night. Instead of doing their normal Saturday night ritual of wine and pasta/pizza, they were in their bedroom. Lovino was naked, except for a collar._

_"Did you obey me earlier?" Antonio asked._

_"I've prepared myself. Fuck me, master," Lovino replied._

"Can you do that in real life?" Antonio asked. 

Lovino nearly cried. He wanted to, but this asshole couldn't get the fucking hint!

_"Maybe not. Do you want to play with some toys?" Antonio asked._

_"Yes!" Lovino begged._

"Again, please do that in real life. Continue," Antonio commanded.

"Maybe not. This is a sneak peek into the real fic," Lovino teased.

"If I fuck you later, then can I get the rest of the story now?" Antonio asked.

"Fine!" 

_"Which one do you want first?"_

_"Surprise me, master."_

_Antonio looked around in their chest of toys._

"Yes, oh my God, can we get one?" Antonio drooled.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Maybe." 

_He picked out the bullet vibrators and decided to tape them onto his lover's body.  Antonio then turned on the remote and watched as Lovino squirmed,_

_His lover moaned, but Antonio wasn't having any of it. He put a cock ring on Lovino._

"OK, that's it for now. Maybe we can put our own end to it?" Lovino asked.

"Ooh, yes." Antonio imagined how tonight would go. 

"But first, your story."

"Fine!" 

 _I know this is a shitty time to ask you, and I know it was a shitty thing to do. But will you marry_ me?  
  
Lovino looked at Antonio who was on the floor, holding open a box with a shiny ring (gold, Lovino noticed). There was a little diamond on it.

"Hell yeah. Can we consummate our engagement now?" Lovino said.

"Not even sure if that's a thing," Antonio pointed out.

"Don't care."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> so this idea actually came from the orphan account (belspam) that wrote the 100 nsfw prompts challenge and she wrote it with this ending so i hope she doesn't mind!


End file.
